One hell of a awake up
by jennanderton78
Summary: Blaine has a sex dream and wakes up Kurt. what happens Bondage kink, be warned Drabble more or less


The clock on the nightstand read 5am and it was Saturday. So why was Blaine awake. Even he had no idea as he laid there in the dark room. One thing he knew for sure was that even asleep Kurt was flawless and perfect. He lay there with his lips slightly parted and still red from the night before s heavy make out session.

Blaine heaved a sigh and moved Kurt s armoff of him. No sense laying in bed with a full bladder he thought to himself. After the bathroom trip he came back to the bed and fell back to sleep. His sleep this time was anything but restful. He was restless and disturbed Kurt a little before he settled in and got still.

The dream

The dream took place in the same bed and room they were now sleeping in. Kurt's bedroom.

"MHHMHHHMM oh god Kurt you feel so good" dream Blaine moaned as dream Kurt slammed and ground up into him against the freshly closed bedroom door. "Sshhhh. Finn and Puck are down stairs" moaned Kurt. "I dont fucking care" moaned Blaine as he ground up into Kurt again. Fuck. That feels soo fucking good" yelled Kurt. "Bed now and strip" said Kurt pushing Blaine away from him. "I have something to try with you" moaned Kurt. "Oh" said Blaine. "Yes now go" said Kurt as he palmed himself through his skinny jeans.

Blaine stripped while Kurt fumbled around in his closet. What was he doing thought Blaine as he lazily stroked himself. After several minutes Kurt returned with several things. Two feathers and what looked like a whip, a gag, and some kind of bondage device. "Whoa holy shit" said Blaine as he picked up his speed on his cock. "Stop" said Kurt with a hint of authority in his voice. Blaine stopped the second he spoke.

"So what are you going to do to me with that stuff" asked Blaine. "Lay back and the safety word is Dalton" said Kurt as he gagged Blaine with the red gag Blaine bought him the month before. "Um Kurt" said Blaine. "Yes" said Kurt as he pulled the gag back. "What good is a safety word if I cant speak" said Blaine. Good point. We don t need one tap on me three times to stop" said Kurt. Blaine nodded as Kurt took the spreader bars and bound him to the bed on his back and blindfolded him. This alone had Blaine s dick throbbing and fully erect. He needed to touch himself or demand Kurt do it or he would die but Kurt had left the room. Where did that asshole go Blaine thought. He tried to call him but couldnt form words around that damned gag.

Kurt was barely 2 feet from Blaine. He loved watching him squirm and thrust his hips into the air looking for the friction that so wasn t there. Kurt stood at the foot of the bed and stroked himself as he watched Blaine struggle against all of his restraints. Time for phase two he thought as he picked up the first feather. It was long black and a bit rigid. He ran it slowly over Blaine s chest and neck. The smaller man quivered and thrust into the air at the touch. HMM thought Kurt. Blaine seemed to like that. Kurt then took the feather and ran in down Blaine s chest and torso. Blaine thrashed and moaned but was barely heard. "Nice" smiled Kurt as he stopped to palm himself and then removed the gag and said "suck me". Blaine right on cue took Kurt s leaking erection straight into his mouth and began sucking it. He ran his tongue up and down the vein on the bottom of Kurt s penis sending chills down his spine. Then with a loud and painful pop Kurt pulled his penis from Blaine s mouth and replaced the gag. Kurt then took Blaine s dick into his mouth and sucked him for a few seconds before picking his feather back up. He ran it along Blaine s face then his neck then down to his chest and torso and then down on to his thighs. Blaine thrust hard up into the air. He longed and craved a touch of any kind and not the damned feather. He needed a touch so badly.

Kurt took the feather and ran it along Blaine s legs then up a long his balls and then his erection. Blaine quivered and thrust against the feather. It was of no use the feather offered zero friction. Kurt you bastard Blaine thought. Kurt as if sensing what Blaine was thinking began kissing and lightly sucking on Blaine s chest and nipples. Blaine attempted to moan but was unsuccessful because of the damned gag. He was regretting buying the damn thing at this very moment. He also knew Kurt was enjoying having this much control a little too much.

A new sensation rushed over Blaine. What was that Blaine wondered as he heard the second crack against his chest. "HOLY FUCK" screamed Blaine behind the gag. That was a fucking whip and it felt so good. CRACK sounded the whip. Tears filled Blaine s eyes and ran down his cheeks. "Oh shit" said Kurt suddenly. "I am so sorry" said Kurt as he removed the blindfold and gag. "HOLY FUCK DO NOT FUCKING STOP" spewed Blaine as the gag was removed. "You liked it" said Kurt. "Fuck yeah. Kiss on the welts please" smiled Blaine. "Gag or no gag babe" asked Kurt. "I will scream. your call and blindfold me back please. Feels so fucking good when I can t see and please pump me like you are yourself. I need to be touched. I am so fucking close" moaned Blaine loudly. "No then" smiled Kurt as he shoved the gag back into Blaine's mouth and reattached the leather strap and blindfolded him back. "Fucker" Blaine muttered behind the gag. A moment later CRACK. Blaine shook and jerked his body every which way he could. Blaine was thrusting and grinding his pelvis into the air again. He was close Too fucking close. All he needed was something to tip him over. CRACK and Blaine winced and shuddered again.

"Oh shit. Sorry Blaine so sorry didn t mean to break your skin" yelled Kurt. The gag and blindfold were removed again. "Talk to me. Are you okay and your gonna fix the bed since you ripped the sheet off" said Kurt. "Fuck me baby. Fuck me now" was all Blaine could muster. Kurt leaned in and kissed the oh so red and swollen mouth of his beautiful sub. "KKKIIsssss my chest" whined Blaine. "Okay but you are bleeding" said Kurt. "Just do it please" whined Blaine. Kurt smiled and replaced the gag and blindfold. He sat and pumped himself a few times and then began touching and kissing Blaine s swollen welt covered chest. Blaine shuddered and ground his hips again into the air with each blow and kiss to his chest.

Kurt shifted his body and fumbled in the bed side table and found the lube. He knew Blaine was near his tipping point. His dick was leaking all over the place. Kurt gave him one light pump and knew straight away how close he was. This was not what Kurt had planned on at all.

Kurt popped the top of the bottle and squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and warmed it for a second before inserting one finger into Blaine. He was careful to avoid contact with Blaine s prostate. One hit to it would have Blaine toppling over his edge. He was that close. Kurt inserted the second and third fingers in and felt Blaine rutting and fucking his hand hard. "Blaine are you ready for me now" asked Kurt. "Tap one for yes and two for no" said Kurt. One tap. Kurt poured more lube on his hand and slicked up his cock and grabbed a pillow and slid it under Blaine s hips. "Lift your ass up" smiled Kurt down at Blaine and he did. Once the pillow was in place Kurt slowly began inserting himself. The heat he felt was immense and so wonderful. He began slowly thrusting in and out of Blaine. Blaine was thrashing and writhing below him. Kurt knew he was wrecked he could feel it. Blaine kept tightening down on him and it felt so wonderful. Kurt aimed and smashed right into Blaine s prostate sending the poor man beneath him into another hard fit of shaking and writhing. He was trying to grunt or moan Kurt noticed. Kurt was also getting close and began thrusting erratically into Blaine. He hit the prostate again and Blaine shook and tried to scream. Kurt began pumping Blaine slowly as he aimed and hit the prostate of the smaller man below him. This hit sent Blaine screaming and thrusting and shaking profusely as he came hard all over himself and Kurt s hand.

Kurt catches Blaine

"Blaine Blaine. Wake up baby came a soft voice beside him. "UH huh wha" said a very groggy and sleepy Blaine. "Wake up please" yawned Kurt. "Fuck" said Blaine. "What were you dreaming about babe" Kurt asked as he yawned. "You" said Blaine as he continued to stroke himself inside his pants. "Clearly" said Kurt as he pointed down. "Fuck. Do want to help me or should I go to the bathroom and handle it" smiled Blaine. "MHHMM feels so good" moaned Blaine as he laid there still stroking himself. Kurt was at a complete loss for words. "Well" moaned Blaine. "Oh fuck I need you baby" Blaine whines against Kurt s shoulder as he rolled on to his side and and started grinding on Kurt s thigh.

"MMMMMHMMMM so close" Blaine moaned as he ground his hips up and down on Kurt s thigh. "Come here" smiled Kurt as he pulled Blaine into a kiss. "What was that dream about" asked Kurt as he ground up against Blaine. "You fucking me as I lay helpless" moaned Blaine. "HMM.I didn t know you were into bondage" said Kurt. "Fuck yeah" said Blaine as he kept grinding against Kurt s erection. "Fuck I'm gonna cum. Fuck shit oh fuck Kurt" said Blaine as he collapsed against Kurt. "Fuck" said Kurt as he pushed his hips against the now going soft and wet Blaine. "You bastard" hissed Kurt. "I told you I was close. I'm sorry" said Blaine. Blaine slid up and removed Kurt s pants and took him into his mouth and sucked on his tip and down to his base before pulling off with a pop. "Fuck my mouth" smiled Blaine. "HMMMM just do something. I need to cum too" moaned Kurt loudly. "I know but be quiet its only 7 in the morning" said Blaine.

Blaine took Kurt back into his mouth and began licking and sucking on his dick. Kurt fought and lost the urge to thrust his hips and after several thrusts he was about to cum down Blaine s throat. "OH FUCK GOD YES OH SHIT BLAINE GOD THAT IS SO FUCKING GOOD YOUR TONGUE IS AMAZING" yelled Kurt. "Oh fuck" muttered Blaine as he jerked the blankets up and rolled onto his side. Shut up someone is coming" said Blaine.  
The door opened and in walked Burt. "What's wrong? I heard yelling. Are you boys okay" asked Burt. "Fine dad" said Kurt has he rocked and stroked himself against Blaine. 'Kurt what are you doing son" asked Burt. "Pee dance dad. Go back to bed. We are fine. My leg is asleep" stammered Kurt. "Alright go to sleep" said Burt as he closed the door and left. Fuck. I need to cum" cried Kurt. "Come here" said Blaine as he pulled Kurt on top of him. "Grind with me but be quiet. Yeah I am hard again" moaned Blaine. Kurt started grinding and kissing on Blaine. Blaine ground up into Kurt s motions and had them both screaming quietly as they came at about the same time. "You have to be quiet Hummel" said Blaine a few moments later. "So do you when you sleep. Lets go shower" smiled Kurt. "Shower sounds good. Start it up. I need to pee first" said Blaine. 


End file.
